Justin Long
|luogo di nascita = Fairfield |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |coniuge 2 = |coniuge 3 = |coniuge 4 = |coniuge 5 = |figli = }} Justin Long è un attore cinematografico e televisivo statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Justin Long nacque a Fairfield, nel Connecticut. Suo padre, R. James Long, è un filosofo e professore di latino presso la Fairfield University, e sua madre, Wendy Lesniak, è un'attrice di Broadway. Long è stato cresciuto in una famiglia conservatrice di reigione Cattolico Romana. Il suo fratello maggiore, Damian, è un attore scenico ed insegna alla Weston High School. Il suo fratello minore, Christian, ha recitato nel film Ammesso insieme a Justin. Justin ha studiato alla Fairfield College Preparatory School, una scuola gesuita, e al Vassar College di New York. É stato costretto ad abbandonare il college per inseguire la carriera di attore. Prima di lasciarla, Long lavorava alla Sacred Heart University di Fairfield, Connecticut, come istruttore di recitazione e consulente per gruppi teatrali di bambini. Carriera Fu grazie all'amicizia con il casting agent della MGM, Devon O'Brien, che Justin ottenne un ruolo in una pubblicità della Pepsi insieme a Clint Eastwood. Nel 1999 debuttò nel mondo del cinema nel film Galaxy Quest. In seguito ha recitato nell'horror Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo e nel film di Crossroads - Le strade della vita. Dal 2000 al 2003 ha interpretato Warren Cheswick nella serie televisiva Ed. Nel 2006 venne ingaggiato per interpretare la parte di un computer Mac, in coppia con John Hodgman nel ruolo del PC all'interno della campagna pubblicitaria americana "Get a Mac", indetta dalla Apple Inc.[http://www.latimes.com/news/custom/showcase/la-ca-long23jul23,0,1268414.story?track=tottext McNamara, Mary. "Not Strictly Commercial", Los Angeles Times, July 23, 2006] Sempre nel 2006 è stato protagonista del film Ammesso, nel quale recita anche il fratello minore Christian. Nel 2007 venne scelto per affiancare Bruce Willis in Die Hard - Vivere o morire. ed ha inoltre dato la propria voce allo scoiattolo Alvin del film Alvin Superstar. Nel 2008 ha recitato nella commedia Zack and Miri Make a Porno, nella quale interpreta Brandon St. Randy, una pornostar omosessuale. Nel 2009 ha recitato in La verità è che non gli piaci abbastanza insieme a Ginnifer Goodwin ed in After.Life con Liam Neeson e Christina Ricci. Justin Long ha recentemente interpretato un veterano della guerra del Vietnam nel film di Robert Redford The Conspirator. Justin Long ha inoltre prestato la sua voce per la realizzazione dell'edizione in audiolibro di Then Again, Maybe I Won't di Judy Blume. Vita privata Justin Long è fidanzato dal 2008 con l'attrice Drew Barrymore, conosciuta sul set del film La verità è che non gli piaci abbastanza. Curiosità Justin Long è alto 1,74 m. Ha fatto realmente la pipì in una scena del film Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo. Filmografia ]] *Galaxy Quest'' (Galaxy Quest) (1999) *''Happy Campers'' (Happy Campers) (2001) *''Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo'' (Jeepers Creepers) (2001) *''Crossroads - Le strade della vita'' (Crossroads) (2002) *''Jeepers Creepers 2'' (Jeepers Creepers II) (2003) *''Ed'' (Ed) (2000-2004) Serie TV *''Raising Genius'' (2004) *''Hair High'' (Hair High) (2004) (voce) *''Palle al balzo - Dodgeball'' (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) (2004) *''Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie'' (2004) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Robin's Big Date'' (2005) *''Waiting...'' (Waiting...) (2005) *''Herbie - Il super maggiolino'' (Herbie Fully Loaded) (2005) *''The Sasquatch Gang'' (2006) *''Un sogno troppo grande'' (Dreamland) (2006) *''Campus Ladies, nell'episodio "Fraternity Row" (2006) *That '70s Show'' (That '70s Show), nell'episodio "Love of My Life" (2006) *''Ti odio, ti lascio, ti...'' (The Break-Up) (2006) *''Ammesso'' (Accepted) (2006) *''Idiocracy'' (Idiocracy) (2006) *''King of the Hill'' (King of the Hill), negli episodi "24 Hour Propane People" (2006) (voce), "The Texas Panhandler" (2006) (voce) e "Grand Theft Arlen" (2007) (voce) *''Die hard - Vivere o morire'' (Live Free or Die Hard) (2007) *''Battaglia per la terra'' (Battle for Terra) (2007) (voce) *''Alvin Superstar'' (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (2007) (voce) *''Walk Hard - La storia di Dewey Cox'' (Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story) (2007) (non accreditato) *''Fraternity School Shopping'' (2008) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Strange Wilderness'' (Strange Wilderness) (2008) *''Just Add Water'' (2008) *''Zack and Miri Make a Porno'' (Zack and Miri Make a Porno) (2008) *''La verità è che non gli piaci abbastanza'' (He's Just Not That Into You) (2009) *''Still Waiting...'' (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video (non accreditato) *''Drag Me to Hell'' (Drag Me to Hell) (2009) *''Serious Moonlight'' (Serious Moonlight) (2009) *''Funny People'' (Funny People) (2009) *''Youth in Revolt'' (Youth in Revolt) (2009) *''Saturday Night Live, nell'episodio "Drew Barrymore/Regina Spektor" (2009) *After.Life'' (After.Life) (2009) *''Beyond All Boundaries'' (2009) (voce) *''Planet 51'' (Planet 51) (2009) (voce) *''Daddy Sitter'' (Old Dogs) (2009) (non accreditato) *''Taking Chances'' (2009) *''Alvin Superstar 2'' (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) (2009) (voce) *''Amore a ... 1000 miglia'' (Going the Distance) (2010) *''The Conspirator'' (2010) *''Alpha and Omega'' (Alpha and Omega) (2010) (voce) References Collegamenti esterni * Long, Justin